Big Three Cats!
by ncalkins
Summary: The big three are turned into cats! They are sent to their kids and bound to them to stay in the same room as them. The Big three only have a portion of their powers...Wait what's up with Percy and Paul?
1. Chapter 1

_**The big three CATS!**_

Don't own anything; au; ooc; looking fro beta!

"I can't stand the way they cheat!" Hissed Hera glaring at her knocked out husband.

A calming hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Hera calm down we are getting our revenge." Spoke Amphitrite her own sea blue eyes that shined like pearls darted to her likewise knocked out husband.

"I have the potion!" Shrieked a voice with joy.

Persephone danced into the throne room, black hair streaming behind her. In her olive colored hands she carried a vile, inside this vile a blue and lavender colored potion swirled in perfect harmony.

"Wonderful! I will use it first!" Said Hera stepping forward holding out her hand.

Persephone clutched the potion close to her and asked, "Why do you get to use it first?"

Hera getting impatient snapped her fingers and the vile flew toward her as she said, "I get to use it first because I'm the oldest! My husband is king of the gods, making me queen and BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

She opened the vile and let a drop fall on Zeus. Zeus woke up as a golden-red glow overtook him, a hiss of pain escaped him as his bones reshaped. He could feel them grinding against each other. A prickling feeling started at his feet and spread along his whole body. Looking through squinted eyes he saw golden fur sprouted on his hands…that for some reason were turning into PAAWS! WTF!

"Hera! YOU BITCH! WHAT THE TARTARUS DID YOU DO TO ME!" Yelled Zeus his fur standing on end and of course he didn't realize that his brothers had just gone through the same thing.

"I'm sorry honey," cooed Hera. "I don't speak cat."

Zeus glared at Hera as she smirked.

"What the- Zeus what did you do!" Yelled a voice from behind him.

Zeus turned to see a black cat with a blue shine and sea blue eyes glaring at him.

"Poseidon?" Asked Zeus as he turned in a full circle.

"Well, who do you think it was dumb ass? Kelly Slater!" Snapped Poseidon "Now what the hell did you do?"

"Me! I didn't do anything! It was our wives!" Hissed Zeus his fur standing on end.

"Crap what hit me." Moaned another voice.

Poseidon and Zeus both stopped their fighting to see a black cat rubbing his head, one eye close the other open. The cat's open eye was black as night.

"H-Hades?" Stuttered Poseidon.

"Yes….What am I doing here?" Asked Hades as he looked around him. Taking in his surroundings he concluded that he was in deep shit, and his wife had something to do with it.

Just when the big three got over their shock and were about to start hissing and spitting demands. They were picked up by the scruff of the neck, instinct took over. Their feet curled inward and their ears pinned back.

"I feel so exposed!" Squeaked Poseidon as his tail curled up too.

"Well girls lets go." Said Amphitrite and in a flash of white light they disappeared, heading toward different demigods.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

The Big Three Cats!

Don't own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

Persephone flashed into a dark, dank alleyway. Feeling disgust at the urine/beer/hobo smells, she let her eyes travel around the walls. Grime was the main theme and digging through a dumpster was the demigod she was looking for. Walking forward she kept a tight hold on her husband.

"Nico Di Angelo, I am in need of your service." She spoke in a commanding voice.

Nico flinched and twisted around toward Persephone, who raked her eyes over him. Seeing the disgust in her eyes, Nico began to feel uncomfortable.

"I need you to watch my cat…His name is Hades." Said Persephone as she summoned a cat carrier with all the necessary cat things within it. Snapping her fingers again, a collar appeared on both males.

Nico's hands flung to his neck fingering the new black leather choker, feeling a little talisman on it. A tiny helm of darkness, Nico looked at the cat and realized the cat was wearing the same thing. Anger began to boil within him, he may be poor and a bastard son. But he was by no means an ANIMAL!

Persephone seeing the Demigod opening his mouth to yell, hurried along.

"The collar was made to make sure he doesn't run away."

And with that she shoved Hades into Nico's arms and puffed away with the scent of springtime.

Nico looked down into black eyes of a shocked cat.

"I guess we're stuck with each other, huh? So your name is Hades, same as my dad…I didn't think he was that egoistical."

Hades was too shocked to bristle at that comment, his son was covered with grim and dirt. His hair was matted and greasy as if he hadn't showered in a while. The worst part was with Nico holding Hades against his chest, Hades could feel his bones through his ragged shirt. Thinking back to when Hades first saw Nico, he had been digging through the trash….with a jolt Hades realized, his son had been digging for food.

"Well, lets go find Percy maybe he can help." Said Nico as he walked into shadows.

Thalia was walking through Manhattan, alone wondering if she had made the right choice. What she didn't expect while she was thinking was for Hera to pop up.

"I need you to take care of my cat, his name is Zeus."

Hear gave her the necessaries and the collar, then she popped away again.

Thalia held the gold colored cat at arms length and looked into his electric blue/storm cloud gray eyes.

"What the fuck?" Was all she said. Zeus was inclined to agree.

Sighing Thalia made her way to Percy's apartment, at least she was close.

Percy sat on a park bench nursing his bruised cheek. Sea green eyes looked troubled as he studied the ground. Percy gently poked at his bruised cheek, wincing as a sharp pain traveled from his nerves. He could feel them yelling at him, "STOP THAT! IDIOT!"

Leaning back against the bench he closed his eyes letting the sun warm his face. _'Why is it that when a human/demigod gets hurt they feel the need to poke at the wound? Are they checking to see if they're alive or something?'_ Thought Percy

Percy began to doze off as he let the cooling breeze and the warm sun lull him to sleep. He did not expect something to be suddenly dropped onto his lap. Jolting awake Percy looked at his lap to see a cat carrier and a bag at his feet with a note taped to it. Percy placed the hissing cage to his side careful not to get close to the wire, the animal inside sounded pretty angry. Percy plucked the note from the bag and began to read it.

_**Dear Demigod, **_

_**I am in need of your assistants the carrier holds my cat, his name is Poseidon. Yes, I named the cat after my husband…I wanted to annoy him. In the bag you will find all you need to take care of him, on your neck you will find the exact same collar on you as the one on Poseidon. **_

Percy's hand flew to his neck and he felt a leather collar on him, letting his hand travel along the shape. His hands stilled at the talisman, a mini-triton the same that his dad carried. Percy looked at the note wondering why he had been so unexpectedly collared.

_**Now don't panic or get mad, the collar is to ensure my cat does not run away. Take good care of him demigod he is to stay in the same room as you at all times. This rule applies to the others that you are sure to meet. **_

_**Good day, **_

_**Signed Amphitrite**_

Percy placed the note down and surprisingly it dissolved into bubbles that floated into the air and away. Percy sighed and turned the cage toward him. Peering inside his saw a black cat with a tent of blue fur, and sea green eyes peering back at him.

"That cage cannot be comfortable." Stated Percy as he unlocked the carrier.

Poseidon blinked as the door swung open, taking a tentative step out. He could not believe what he was seeing. Amphitrite had left him with his son? This was suppose to be a punishment? Please, do you know how many gods/goddesses would kill for this chance to spend time with their kid?

Poseidon was shaken out of his thoughts when Percy picked him up and placed him in his lap. Looking up at Percy his eyes strayed to the bruise on his face.

"Percy who did that to you?" Shouted to Poseidon as he raised a paw to Percy's face.

Percy smiled as Poseidon just (to him) meowed. "I'm going to guess you're concerned, but don't worry. It doesn't hurt that bad, I'll heal."

Poseidon glared and hissed, "Perseus Jackson I am your father! I have every right to be concerned even if you can heal yourself! Now who did this to you?"

Percy blinked and scratched Poseidon's head, "You sure my dad didn't train you to go all mother hen on me?"

Poseidon leaned his head into Percy's hand a content purr breaking free. _'I am so happy, my brothers or anyone else can't see me like this.' _Thought Poseidon then he noticed the sun beating down on the two of them. "Oh, Fuck You! Percy never repeat that!"

Percy laughed at the cat glaring at the sky, "Hey, lets go home. Okay?" Asked Percy as he picked Poseidon up and held him against his chest.

Percy moved to pick up the carrier and was about to pick up the bag with the same hand, when Poseidon moved to Percy's shoulders. Percy glanced at him and said, "Thank you, I did need both of my hands."

Poseidon blinked and wondered if Percy could understand him to an extent. _'That will have to be tested on a later date.'_

Percy began to move not bothered by Poseidon digging his claws into his shoulder. "You alright buddy?" Asked Percy as he shifted the bag to his right hand so he was equally balanced.

Poseidon purred causing Percy to laugh as the both head to Percy's family's apartment.

Poseidon stopped purring when a thought occurred to him, _'Does this mean I get to see Sally?'_

Review


	3. LOL Creeper U'll See

_**The Big Three CATS! Chapter 3 **_

Don't own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

When Percy returned home as he set down his baggage and Poseidon moved to his arms, he was greeted by the warm, loving voice of his mother.

"Percy is that you? Dinner will be ready soon."

Percy smiled as he held Poseidon close, who's ears had perked up when Sally had began talking. Poseidon purred, it had been so long since he had heard his human love's voice.

"Okay, mom." Shouted Percy as he walked down the cream colored hall. Coming to a door, he opened it and whispered to Poseidon, "This is the living room."

Poseidon looked at the living room, it was homely. The walls were white and the floor was polished wood. A mahogany table sat before a dark blue couch that could seat three people, a plush dark blue arm chair sat facing the door. In front of the table was a modest size TV with a DVD collection next to it.

"We have movie night every Friday, you've missed the last one. You'll have too wait a whole week before you can see the next movie!" Percy said cheery as he looked down at Poseidon.

Percy looked up from the cat's head when he heard a door closing on the other side of the room. His mood darkened, his grip tightened on the door knob and Poseidon. Poseidon in concern looked at Percy, then changing his gaze to the living room; he saw Paul walking in reading a newspaper. Before his could figure out why Paul caused Percy to feel so negative Percy closed the door and moved away, down the hall to the kitchen.

Percy opened the wood door to revile a semi-small kitchen, with white walls and yellow cabinets. A plastic blue table took up most of the room with five chairs surrounding it. Poseidon felt Percy's surprise at the sight of five chairs, "Mom? Why are there five chairs?"

Sally turned from the stove with a wooden spoon in her hand. She looked as beautiful as Poseidon first laid eyes on her. Wavy brown hair cascaded to her shoulders, her eyes reflected the beauty of the sea hundreds of times over.

"Well, Percy your friends Thalia and Nico showed up. They will be staying here for a while."

Percy's eye popped out of his head, "What?"

Percy turned and hurried out the kitchen door as Sally called, "Spaghetti for dinner Percy!"

Percy didn't bother to answer as he dashed down the hall to his left. Bypassing his mom's and Paul's room, and the hall bathroom, he busted through his door.

"Oh, Hey Percy." Said Nico as he raised his hand in greeting from Percy's bed with a black cat resting in his lap. Thalia turned her head from Percy's computer screen as a yellow cat peeked it's head over her shoulder.

"Hey Brothers." Mewed Poseidon, getting the same greetings from Zeus and Hades.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Percy as he stepped fully into his room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, our step-moms gave us these cats to take care of." Said Nico as he made room for Percy on the bed. "By the way Percy how did you get a water bed?"

Percy looked at Nico as he sat down, "I cut a hole into the bed and removed the insides, then I filled it with water."

"But that shouldn't work." Said Nico confused as he sat his cat down next to him.

"Son of Poseidon." Said Percy as he scooted back so he could rest against the wall.

"Not that the mystery of Percy's water bed is not interesting, but I would like to know why we were collared." Spoke up Thalia as she turned to face the two boys. _'What's up with the bruise? I'll ask later.'_ Thought Thalia.

Percy moaned, " I just got comfortable." Moving Poseidon to his shoulder as he got off his bed and made his way to his bedroom door, he did not expect the door to open.

Paul made his way into Percy room, in one hand he had all of the things Amphitrite had given Percy. In the other he held a bowl of warm water that had a dish towel partly in the water and partly hanging out of the bowl.

Paul taking no notice of the other people in the room sat down the cat care kits. "Percy I'm really sorry." He began as he carried the bowl over to Percy. Dipping the was rag into the water, still not noticing the others or even the cats. Paul looked into Percy's sea green eyes that were as cold as ice, Paul was sure his own grey eyes were swimming with guilt.

"I lost control," Said Paul as he pressed the warm wet gray cloth to Percy's bruise immediately it began to heal. "I didn't mean to hit you."

Behind Percy, Thalia and Nico gasped as Hades and Zeus eyes widened. _'Well he's doomed.' _Thought Poseidon's brothers, everyone knew how protective Poseidon was of his demigod child. "Besides, it's not like you're not used to short tempers! The gods did worse." Said Paul cheery as he removed the rag, the bruise fully healed.

"They may have short tempers, but the got better and as far as I know they don't hit children when they had a bad day." Said Percy coldly.

Paul's face stained red in rage was about to retort when a hiss of rage interrupted him.

"YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Roar Poseidon as he jumped form Percy's shoulder onto Paul's face scratching the hell out of him.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HURT MY PERCY! I SHOULD KILL YOU!" Yowled Poseidon his voice mixing with Paul's curses.

"Son of a -" Paul grabbed Poseidon a flung him towards the wall. Poseidon twisted his body so that his feet bounced off the wall. Poseidon landed crouched on his legs, his ears back and his fangs flashing as he hissed at Paul.

Paul flashed the cat a hateful look as he backed out of the room. Percy rushed to Poseidon's side and began to check if he was okay. Poseidon purred and butted his head against Percy's. Percy sighed in relief as he picked Poseidon up.

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered. "And I'm glad you're healed, but if Blowfish ever hurts you again…." Poseidon let that threat hang, and by the gulps of his brothers…It was clear he meant business

"The note on the bag should explain the collars." Said Percy as he walked over to the bed and sat down, again.

After the letter was read, dinner was ate (with Nico getting three helpings much to the amusement of others and Hades displeasure. (It disturbed him that Nico was so hungry) ), After all that it was time to decide who was going to sleep where.

"Thalia you will take my room." Demanded Percy, "Nico, you'll take the couch and I'll use my sleeping bed….NO ARGUING!" Zeus and Hades flinched as well did the demigods, Percy sounded a lot like Poseidon on a bad day when he yelled.

So the demigods got ready for bed as Percy warned them about school. "Mom says you guys have to go to school with me. I have to warn you we have newly established uniforms at Goode high." Said Percy in distaste, "I'll show them to you tomorrow and we might need to use the mist so the school will allow our cats."

"Percy it's time to go to bed." Called Sally though Percy bedroom door.

"Okay mom!" Called Percy, "Night guys."

Percy grabbed his sleeping bag and made his way to the living room, leading Nico. Nico laid down on the makeshift bed-couch thing, Hades curled up on his chest they were quick to fall asleep. In Percy's room Thalia laid down on the water bed, "It sure was nice of Percy to give us his room." She said as she closed her eyes to sleep, Zeus was curled up next to her head on the pillow.

Poseidon was sitting on the arm chair watching his child sleep. His ear twitched as he heard a door close, Poseidon followed the sound. Poseidon sat in front of Sally's room, his ears perked up as he heard a hushed argument behind the closed door.

"Those cats need to go, Sally!" Paul whispered as he put on his night clothes.

"Paul!" Whispered Sally, "The gods can't be denied. The cats stay! And that is final!"

Poseidon smirked at the sound of Sally's impatience's, it takes a lot to make her impatient. Blowfish must have trended on her last nerve. The hours flew by as Poseidon sat there listening to the sound of even breathing through out the house. The midnight hours struck and a strange change befell on Poseidon, a soft glow surrounded him. The fur disappeared, the paws turned to tan hands, the cat ears turned human and before long he was back to normal. Except he had no clothes on, Poseidon "eeped" and summoned an ancient Greek robe, it was the first thing that came to mind.

He got up and reached for the bedroom doorknob, he just wanted to see Sally. The room was pitch black, but he could make out two shapes sleeping on the only bed. Poseidon made his way to the left side of the bed, he reached out his hand and brushed a piece of Sally's hair from her face. He didn't know how long he stood there just watching her sleep.

(A/N: Wow Poseidon sounds like a creeper! But I supposed when you think about the myths they all are kind of creepers! DON'T KILL ME! I STILL LOVE THE GREEK GODS! LOL)

Poseidon leaned down a kissed Sally on the lips, wishing all his love would pore out of him and wash over her. As Poseidon broke the kiss he listened to her sigh, smiling softly he turned and left the room. But, because he left before Sally turned in her sleep he never heard her mumble, "I taste cat food."

(A/N: You have no idea how badly I wanted to make Sally into Paul during the bedroom scene when Poseidon was in there! LOL)

Poseidon walked back to the living room and saw Hades was still in cat form. _'Why is Hades still in cat form when I transformed?'_ Wondered Poseidon as the old grandfather clock in the hall stroked one, a blue light surrounded him and once more he was a cat.

'_I should probably try to wake up Hades and Zeus. I should tell them about me turning human.'_ Thought Poseidon as he yawned. _'Then again, Percy looks cold in that sleeping bag.' _

Poseidon yawned again as he made his way to his son's sleeping figure. There was a small space between Percy and the bag's side, so Poseidon like all cats squeezed through and snuggled against the warm form of his son. That was one of the best night sleeps the gods ever had, without the hourly wake up by disgruntled wives/sons and/or gods in need.

Review .


	4. school part 1

_**The Big Three CATS! Chapter 4 **_

Do not own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

"Why the Hades do we have to wear these uniforms?" Nico complained as he tugged with one hand at his white collar, the other hand was holding Hades.

Percy smothered a smile and said, "Well, I did tell you that Goode has uniforms now."

Poseidon who was trailing beside Percy said, "I think our boys look cute."

Zeus who was riding Thalia's shoulder looked at Nico, he was wearing a blue jacket over a white button down shirt, his pants are blue slakes and his shoes are black. On Thalia's left, Percy was wearing the same thing, just in a bigger size.

"I think they look like those anime boys, the one that was on the TV this morning." Zeus commented as he turned his head forward once more.

"At least you don't have to wear a skirt." Thalia grumbled as she tried to tug the white skirt down. "I mean this skirt is shorter then my middle finger, now correct me if I'm wrong. But isn't the short or skirt suppose to be longer then the middle finger." Thalia gave up on the skirt and began to fiddle with her tie. "And what is with this? I look like a sailor scout! By the way why does it have to light blue, you guys get dark blue. It would be so much better if the school colors were black and red."

Percy sighed and said, "I don't know Thalia."

Percy did though look at her with pity though. Thalia was wearing a white skirt with a blue line at the bottom; her shirt was Sailor Moon's except it was light blue.

"Here," Percy sighed as he took off his jacket, Thalia wondering what he was doing stopped, while Nico stopped in front of them. Percy tied his jacket around Thalia's waist making the skirt longer. "It's not much. But it's better than nothing."

Thalia blushed and said, "Thanks, bro."

Nico seeing the jacket made the skirt longer in the front, but shorter in the back. Nico set Hades down, took off his own jacket, and tied it around Thalia's waist so that the back was covered.

"Thanks, well let's go to school." Thalia said still blushing and then she broke into a run.

Nico quickly picked up Hades and ran after her. Percy scooped up Poseidon and ran after them calling, "Wait for me!"

When they reached the Goode, Percy was walking between Thalia and Nico. Percy looked at the brown colored school and said, "I see our school."

Nico spying a group of muscle-bound boys near one of the side doors, when they spotted him, they began to pop their knuckles. "I spy bullies." Nico muttered clutching Hades closer.

Thalia saw three girls with the shortest shorts and the shortest shirts, practically trying to start an orgy. "I see hoes"

Percy smirked from the middle with Poseidon on his shoulders and slapped the two on their shoulders. "Welcome to Goode high."

They made their way to the principle's office. "I thought this school was supposed to be cool." Nico complained as a group of kids ran past.

Percy sighed as the stopped right in front of the door, "Yeah well the school's gone really down hill since they hired that new principle."

"Is that so, Mr. Jackson?" A voice asked from behind him.

Percy turned around to find the door open and a fat man with no hair and a red face.

"Eep." Percy squeaked as he squeezed Poseidon to his chest. Poseidon thought, _'If his hold gets tighter I won't be able to breath.' _

"All of you, into my office. Now!" The principle barked pointing a sausage-sized finger at the door.

The kids filed into the office holding their cats to their chest. Once they were inside the principle sat behind the desk. The room's walls were decorated with inspirational posters and diplomas, the chairs were hard blue ones except the one behind the desk it looked plush.

"Have a seat." The principle said waving a hand toward the three blue chairs.

Thalia sat in the middle with her boys on either side of her. Nico saw a plaque that said Baster.

"So you are the two new students?" Mr. Baster asked looking at them with beady eyes.

"Yes, sir." Thalia said, her eyes flashing as she thought, _'Obviously, we aren't old.'_

"Well, we were not informed of this. You will have to share Mr. Jackson's schedule." Principle Baster said.

The kids agreed and were ready to stand up and leave, when Mr. Baster said, "Ms. Grace why are you wearing Mr. Jackson's and Mr. De Angelo's jackets as a skirt?"

"The length of the skirt made me uncomfortable." Thalia answered defensively.

Mr. Baster stood up and circled Thalia's chair, once he was behind her. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "I think you would look wonderful if you took those jackets off. You know I came up with these uniforms." _'That's a big shock.'_ Thalia thought as she rolled her shoulder uncomfortably.

Nico and Percy stood up with their cats on their shoulders ready to attack this guy, when Zeus had enough. "Get you fat hand off my daughter! You fat but!" Then he scratched Mr. Baster's hand.

Mr. Baster glared at the felines in the room. "What are these beasts doing here?"

As one the demigods snapped their fingers invoking the mist. "These cats are therapeutic and they are allowed to be in this school."

The principle's eyes glazed over and he concurred, then he wrote a note to Percy's teachers telling thing to let the cats into their class.

The kids left and stood in the hall. Percy shared his schedule. "Hey, Percy?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is that a typo? The schedule says the history teacher's name is Miss. B. Witch?"

"No, that's really is her name. Now come on we have math, now."

"Joy." Said Thalia, Nico, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades.

Review this story!


	5. school part 2

_**The Big Three CATS! Chapter 5 **_

Do not own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

Math wasn't to bad (the teacher's name was Miss. Harper), the class had a teacher helper (Mrs. Hyper) that knew how to handle ADHD kids and she related the problems with mythology so that really helped. After that was science, the teacher (Mr. Sentiamel) was entertaining to say the least, but they found it hard to concentrate. Then it was study hall with Mr. Teeper, but all he did was sleep, so all they did was talk. Then lunch came, which had some problems.

-Lunchtime -

Nico was sitting in the back of the cafeteria with his cousins, poking at the lunch that was on his plate.

"Sorry, I forgot to pack us a lunch." Percy sighed as he looked at the glob of grey stuff with weird chunks of something in various colors.

Nico trying to be optimistic said, "It's okay, how bad can this stuff be."

Thalia's eye twitched as she said, "I think it just growled at me."

Zeus jumped down from Thalia's shoulder, yellowish gold fur gleaming, to sniff at the blob, only to rear back in shock.

"I think it just blinked!" Zeus yelped as he scrambled backwards over the blue table.

Poseidon ignoring his brother that in his opinion was being theatrical again was poking at that glob with his paw.

'_This stuff is slimy and bouncy, I really hope Percy does not try eating this stuff….I will have to take him to the hospital.' _Poseidon thought as he once again poked at it with a black, blue shined paw…Only this time the paw did not come back out.

Poseidon at first just tugged at his paw confused trying to get out. When the gray blob did not yield, he began to pull more frenzied. "Brothers help it's got me!" Poseidon yowled as the blob began to creep up his arm.

"…..NO." Zeus began as Poseidon whipped his head toward him. "I rather not die."

Hades from on top on Nico's shoulder said, "I will take over your realm brother, nice knowing you!"

Poseidon covered to his chest in the blob shouted, "NEVER! Triton shall take over my realm! If he doesn't want it, I'll find a way to make Percy immortal from beyond the faded and make him the ruler of my realm!"

"Percy, your lunch is trying to eat your cat." Thalia stated as she pointed to Poseidon who was sure he was going to die.

Percy looked down with wide eyes, "SHIT!"

Percy grabbed Poseidon by his sides, fingers curling under Poseidon's belly. Percy pulled and Poseidon came out of the blob with a SQUELCH.

Percy then grabbed his napkin and began to clean Poseidon off, Poseidon was blathering as Percy did this. "Thank you, thank you, I always knew you were and is my favorite son."

Thalia stared at Percy and asked, "Percy why are you wiping him off? He's a cat, he'll clean himself."

Percy looked up from a now clean Poseidon as he got the last bit of blob off him. "You really want to test that any living or dead thing can withstand this stuff?"

Thalia grimaced and said, "Good point."

Nico throw his hands into the air. Shouting as he grabbed his spork. "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NON-EATABLE! I'M GOANNA EAT IT!"

"Well, you better hurry. It's crawling away." Percy stated in a calm voice.

Nico growled and stabbed the glob. The grey glob let out a scream as Nico dragged it to him and began to lift chucks of it toward his mouth. However, before he could eat it, Hades slapped it away from his mouth. Nico glared at Hades and Hades glared back. Then the cycle repeated.

"You know it's scary how alike those two are." Percy said as he petted a purring Poseidon.

Thalia grabbed Zeus who was trying to bit Hades tail, unknown to her he was trying to get the underworld god to indirectly kill his son by letting him eat that stuff.

"Wait!" Percy exclaimed. "We can go to Paul and asked him to bring us lunch!"

The others agreed to Hades relief Nico put down the spork.

The walked towards Paul's office and convinced him to go get some food for them. (Insert favorite food here) Then they waited outside for him under an oak tree. Percy looked up at the front doors as they opened. His eyes widened and his cursed in his head, it was the sluts.

"Nico!" Percy hissed, "Up the tree! Up the tree!" He pushed Nico towards the lowest tree branch.

"Percy, what? Wait!" Nico gasped as he was shoved up the tree they were resting under.

After Percy was sure he was on the branch, he quickly followed hoping the girls did not noticed. Thalia just watched this all with a raised eyebrow and looked at the approaching girls as she heard.

"Nico what ever you do keep quiet." Percy hissed with his hand over Nico's mouth. Poseidon wondering what was going on climbed up the tree with Hades and the settled on the branch across from their sons.

Thalia looked up at the three girls and immediately wished she had not. _'MY EYE'S THEY BURN!' _Thalia thought as she rubbed her eyes and looked away.

"Hey, goth girl" Slut number 1 in the middle said.

"I'm not goth, I'm punk!" Thalia snapped she did not even know these girls and they were pissing her off. Zeus shook his head and tried not to look at the three girls, "Man I'm known for my affairs and I would not touch that with a poll the size of Olympus and length of Olympus to the Underworld. Look out brothers, I'm coming up!" Zeus said as he scrambled out of Thalia's arms and up the tree.

"Whatever, I saw you hanging all over Percy Jackson." Sneered slut number 1 that Thalia decided to call "The Boss Slut"

"….What?" Thalia asked as her eye twitched.

"You need to know, he's ours!" Boss slut snapped with her hands on her hips.

"He's my cousin." Thalia stated trying not to even think of what this girl was thinking about.

"Will, why are you dating him, that's like wrong." The laky on the right said.

Thalia twitched, _'Please tell me these girls are not as idiotic as they seem.' _She thought trying to get control of her anger.

"He is not yours, in fact by the way he ran from you I'd say he hates you." Thalia said in a dangerous voice these girls were working her last nerve.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Boss slut said insulted.

"Yeah he loves us! He just doesn't know it yet!" The laky on the left said.

Thalia said sarcastically leaning her head against the bark. "Well, that was convincing."

The girls flushed with anger said, "Watch yourself! We can make your life hell here!"

Thalia glared at them and coldly said, "I would like to see you try."

The girls shivered and even took a step back as Thalia stood up. Zeus sensing danger jumped from the branch and landed on her should, turning his head to the three girls he hissed.

"I suggest you leave."

The girls sneered and said, "You know, you aren't worth our time." Then with a flick of their hair, they were gone.

"Okay you can come out of hiding you two chipmunks." Thalia said as she said down again with Zeus moving from her shoulder to her lap.

The boys and their cats climbed down quickly. "Wow, Percy what was that about?" Nico asked as he settled on the right of Percy.

"That was three hoes trying to get the only guy they haven't slept with in their beds." Percy said as he scratched Poseidon behind the ear.

"By the way Nico don't go by the closet in the main hall during breaks or after school. The three hoes drag in any boy that passes by and tries to sleep with them….I've seen Mr. Baster pass by there at least three times a day." Percy said causing the group to shutter.

"And on that disturbing note, there's Paul." Nico said nodding his head to food bearing Paul.

"I think Nico spent too much time with Chiron." Thalia laughed, making Percy smile in agreement. After they ate, the bullies that Nico spotted earlier that day confronted them.

"Hey pretty lady, what are you doing hanging out with these losers?" Jock Boss said, but before he could continue Thalia cut him off as she jumped up followed quickly by Nico and Percy.

"I'M SO SICK OF PEOPLE MAKING FUN OF MY COUSINS! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S ALLOWED TO MAKE FUN OF THEM!" She yelled as she kicked the Boss in the nuts, picked him up (shocking him with lighting) and tossed him away as she uttered a battle cry.

Nico and Percy roundhouse kicked the other two in the jaws sending them spiraling through the air toward their leader. "Lets get out of here, they're crazy!" The jocks shouted.

"Yeah you better run never hit on my daughter again!" Zeus screamed with his fur standing on end.

"Some times I wonder if quitting the hunters was a good idea." Thalia muttered to herself as she picked Zeus up.

Percy picked Poseidon up and let him climb onto his shoulders as he asked, "Why did you quit anyway."

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Thalia asked as she blew one of her bangs from her face.

"Nope," said Nico. "Besides, we're going to find out what you're hiding anyway."

Thalia sighed, "I…I lost my mother when I was little, after I ran away."

She gulped; Nico and Percy looked at her concerned as she continued.

"But before I lost her, I had a little brother. He was kidnapped or killed, I do not know. All that matters is he's gone." She let out a quiet sob as her grip on Zeus tightened. Zeus peered at her ignoring the squeezes for his concern for his daughter was greater then his discomfort.

"Of course dad's never there." Thalia blinked away tears as she continued. "I know we don't know each other all that well, and we get into fights….My time at the Hunters were great, but I realized that I couldn't….Can't stand the thought of losing more people I love."

Percy and Nico both placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Hey, now we're still alive." Percy said as Poseidon purred in his ear.

"Yeah and you don't have to worry about us leaving you. Even if we're dead, dad might let us visit you." Nico said as Hades rubbed against Nico and Thalia's leg, voicing his agreement.

Percy sent a look at Nico that said, "Worst. Comfort talk. Ever." Nico shrugged and worried at Thalia's silentness, they were both taken by surprise when she started laughing.

She turned to them, using one hand to wipe her eyes as she said, "You guys suck at comfort talks…..Thanks."

Percy and Nico smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Okay enough mushy talk. We have to get to class." Percy said as he led the way toward the school, Thalia followed laughing carrying Zeus who started making faces at Poseidon. Nico sighed and said, "Come on, Hades…More teachers, Yuck!" Nico walked with his hands behind his head as Hades trailed behind.

The rest of the day was okay until History with Ms. B. Witch. They were learning about Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

"Nico what did the US drop on Hiroshima and Nagasaki." Ms. Witch asked narrowing her beady black eyes.

The thing about Ms. Witch was hated kids and as soon as those three came in with their cats excused notes, she decided to make fun of them at any chance she got. The truth was the reason she hates kids is that she is barren; it makes her so mad that everyday it is rubbed in her face that she cannot have children. Therefore, she took it out on the kids.

Nico looked at her in confusion, things before the Lotus Casino and Hotel were fuzzy at best. In addition, even when he was inside the Hotel, he never watched the news; there were too many things to do.

"I don't know ma'am." Nico said with embarrassment, but it somewhat disappeared at Percy's and Thalia's comforting smiles.

"You're so stupid." Ms. Witch said and continued to call him names and mock him.

Hades began to get pissed off; he felt his powers at work as skeleton mice rose from the walls.

"Go my army! Attack the foolish mortal!" Hades cackled as the skeletons marched pass him.

Nico looked down with a weird look sensing the skeletons and quickly made them disappear. His attention was quickly taken off the mystery of the mice as Percy and Thalia yelled at the teacher.

"Instead of bringing him down, you should be teaching him!" They shouted, and then the teacher got mad and sent them into the hall for the rest of the class. There Percy explained what he had known about Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

After class, they walked down the halls ready to go home, when they passed the dreaded closet of doom! The door creaked open as they started to pass it, then three pairs of hands shot out of the darkness and grabbed Percy.

"Help!" Percy shouted as he grabbed at air, the hands began to drag him into the closet.

Thalia and Nico grabbed Percy's hands and soon it was a tug-a-war for the son of Poseidon.

Poseidon got pissed something was harassing his son, his anger built as he lunged at the closet. Hades followed and so did Zeus thinking, _'How dare they attack my son/son's/daughter's best friend!'_

The hands let go and Percy was jerked toward Thalia and Nico. He collapsed on them and on a pile on the floor the listened to the shrikes of fear and strangely enough howling?

The three sluts ran passed shrieking as something much larger then a cat padded out of the closet. A Siberian husky with sea blue eyes was the first to come out and sat in front of the sitting demigods. Then a golden retriever that sat in front of Thalia and finally a jackal that sat in front of Nico.

"Poseidon?" Percy asked and as his answer, Poseidon wagged his tail and panted happily.

"Well aren't you guy just full of surprises?" Nico said as he scratched the jackal behind the ear, before the gods turned back into cats.

The started heading home when Thalia snorted as she carried Zeus.

"Instead of Hades we should name him Anubis."

Nico became serious as he said, "Don't even joke about that, my dad hates Anubis, to name his cat after him would be a big insult. Of course you can do it anyway, if you want to be tortured in life and in death?"

Thalia quickly said, "No, thanks.

Percy turned his head to look at them and looked at Poseidon and Hades trailing behind them. "Why does your dad hate him?"

"I don't know. One day I ran into Anubis and he said he wanted to adopted me…Dad's hated him ever since."

Hades grumbled behind them as Poseidon and Zeus laughed at him.

Review this story, please? 12 pages and 2599 words! "I DON'T CARE IF IT'S NON-EATABLE! I'M GOANNA EAT IT!" During this part for some reason, Nico reminded me of Naruto.


	6. the talk not what you think

_**The Big Three CATS! Chapter 6 **_

Do not own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

"So how exactly did you meet Anubis?" Thalia asked as she petted Zeus on the head. She was sitting crossed legged on Percy's bed.

"I tried to shadow travel and ended up in a tomb in Egypt." Nico said sitting with his back to Percy's door as he waved a feathered stick around.

"Anubis showed up, said he smelled a relation to death on me. He rather freaked me out at first, with his jackal head. Then he changed into what could be my big brother."

Nico's eyes followed Hades as he leaped and pounced after the feather.

"He asked if I lived with my godly parent. I told him no, I mostly roam from place to place." Hades felt a prick of guilt, which quickly went away as the annoying feather of doom hit him between the eyes.

"He said he would like to adopt me. I could stay in the Egyptian underworld serving under Osiris. When I was about to answer, dad showed up and yelled at Anubis…." Nico trailed off as he remembered the rage on his father's face, aimed at a fellow god. "Then, he threw me into so shadows and made me stay home."

Hades let out a growl and finally pounced onto the feather.

Percy chuckled from his place in the computer chair and said, "Wow, who knew your dad could be so possessive."

Nico looked at Percy and dead paned, "He's the god of the underworld, surrounded by the dead. He loses his wife for six months; he lost my mom because of his brother. He has no one to talk to besides ghosts that are not entreating at all and Cerberus who cannot talk at all. And don't get me started on Charon."

Thalia looked at him interested, "Then why don't you stay with him during the summer?"

Hades felt his ears perked up and he turned to his son, ignoring the yellow feather hanging from his mouth.

Nico looked uncomfortable as he answered, "Well, I don't really like it down there. Besides, my dad hates me."

Hades felt his head drooped down, as he thought, _'No, I don't'_

Nico caught Percy watching them and asked, "Hey Percy, what's going on with you and Paul?"

Poseidon tensed from under the computer table. _'Yes, Percy tell us what is going on."_

Percy flinched under the sudden intense stares; his cousins could be a lot like their fathers when they wanted to be…Though they seemed unaware of their intense auras that screamed, "YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE!"

Thailia saw the flinch and assumed the worst, "That fucker's going to die!"

Nico nodded determined, "Yeah, we're going to kick that fudge pop's honey buns!"

Everyone turned to him and stared.

"What? What I'd say?"

Percy shook his head and said, "Guys it's not what you think."

His cousins beamed him with their eyes, searching for any hint of lies. Percy took a deep breath and said, "It started like this, I came home with Paul. Paul was in a bad mood, so I tried to cheer him up. It did not work; he yelled at me to leave him alone and turned. He lost his footing and stumbled hitting me on the face. It brought back memories of Gabe and I freaked out."

A collective hum filled the room as the demigods and cats took it all in.

"But, what about Paul pushing Poseidon away and glaring at him?" Nico interrogated as Hades climbed into his lab facing his nephew.

Percy laughed slightly, "How would you react to something flying at you from nowhere?" The others grudgingly nodded. "Besides, Paul's allergic to cats. They cause him hives, you should have seen him in the morning, and it was gross. Why do you think he's been staying at a hotel lately?"

"I thought he and Mrs. Jackson got into a fight." Nico said.

"That too." Percy laughed, "Hey you guys want to watch a movie?"

"Sure" Twin voices said.

They fell asleep while they watch the movie. A flash of light filled the living room; the godly cats raised their heads. In front of them was Apollo.

Review this story, and I got one review that said it hurt them by using the term Goth. Sorry it did and you threw me off kilter for all my stories. However, I would like to tell you that, it was to show how standard a bully the girl was, she saw it bugged Thalia and continued to use that term. Truthfully I do not really get the whole label things, I at times label people as soon as I see them in one moment. Because in this society that is how we are raised, I realize that is wrong, because no one person is exactly what you think they will be. Their labyrinths and each turn might surprise you, one way or another.


	7. Apollo's thought

_**The Big Three CATS! Chapter 7**_

Do not own anything; au; ooc; thanks beta DarkLadyIreth

"Finally, you have no idea what I had to go through to get here." Apollo whispered as he took off his sunglasses.

Sky blue eyes took in the sleeping demigods and the staring big three cats. Apollo sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wake the demigods, they are needed for a quest." Apollo wearily said as he hand fell to his side.

The cat reluctantly nudged at their children. Small moans and groans of protest filled the air along with the classic "Five more minutes!" thrown in.

The demigods finally woke up with bleary eyes. Thalia yawned and blinked the sleep away, she startled when she saw Apollo standing in Percy's living room. Percy was the second one to notice Apollo when he shook himself awake.

"Perhaps we should go the kitchen. We can each get something to drink." Percy suggested as he walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, I can summon some hot coco." Apollo offered, seeming strangely grave. The two demigods that went with him found this eerie, they never seen this side of him.

Hades watched as the others filtered into the kitchen, turning his head he saw that his son rubbing his eyes with both hands. Nico feeling eyes on him looked through his fingers saw Hades staring at him. Hades cut his eyes to the kitchen door.

"I know, I'm up." Nico said as he scooped Hades into one arm. Nico entered the kitchen rubbing one eye as he yawned.

Nico took a seat next to Percy and placed Hades on the table with his brothers. Hades padded over to the bowl of nectar waiting for him, while Nico reached for the cup of hot coco with mint and whip topping.

"Do you want any thing else on your drink?" Apollo asked feeling the urge to laugh; this had to be one of the strangest moments of his life.

Therefore, a sun god, three demigods and three gods turned into cats are getting a drink.

"Yes please, some chocolate shavings." Thalia asked and got what she wished.

"Some blueberry sauce and blue jelly beans." Percy asked ignoring the disgusted look on Thalia's face at his choice.

Nico felt a competence nature rise within him. "May I have some caramel sauce, cinnamon jelly beans, gummy bears, sprinkles and a cherry?"

Apollo did as he asked, even though it seemed like the cats were groaning. Hey, he did not have to deal with three over active sugar rushed ADHD demigod kids.

They sat in silence drinking, until Percy asked, "Why are you here Lord Apollo?"

Apollo took a deep breath, "Something has happened to your parents."

The demigods where immediately on alert.

"What happened, are they okay?" Thailia asked her eyes flashing with worry.

The big three cats took in their children's worried expressions and felt touched. Their children really did love them, even if they were not there all the time.

Apollo waved his hand silencing any farther questions.

"Their mostly okay, just in a hairy situation." The cats glared at Apollo. Apollo twitched, knowing he might get into trouble for that comment. "I being the fabulous, all-knowing and all-seeing guy I am know what happened to them."

The demigods gave him looks of anticipation mixed with distaste for his big head.

Apollo felt his lips twitch at their looks at least that dissolved some of the tension.

"Your father's wives were angry at them for the many affairs. The got a potion to transform the big three into cats."

Apollo pointed at the three cats watching their children for their reactions. Thailia looked at the yellow cat that she was in charge to take care of, "Dad?" Twin voice echoed hers in disbelieve.

Zeus nodded as Thilia's eyes widened, then the most unlikely thing came out of her mouth.

"Gross, I shared my bed with you!"

The boys gave her a weird look.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of it like you just had a nightmare and wanted a parent's comfort." Percy said to Thalia still giving her weird looks.

Apollo cleared his throat, "Well, anyway, everything's gone bad. Hera makes everyone report to her after every day, and has cameras on us at all times. If anyone is caught cheating on their spouse, they are harshly punished."

Apollo grimaced and the demigods were left wondering what punishment is that cruel to a Greek God.

"In the ocean, Triton is kept under lock and key. Made into an errand boy for his mother. Persephone…well lets just say the underworld was attacked by the planet of flowers, pink, sparkles and no matter what those skeletons say that is a dress not a robe!" Apollo cried causing the demigods and the cats to look slightly alarmed.

Apollo calmed down and continued, "I don't have a prophecy for you. Though I will tell you this, the queens hide the antidote where Kronos lies. For a little help, I am going to alter your collars so you guys can communicate with each other. No matter how far you are from each other, you can call for one to the big three or your cousins."

Apollo snapped his fingers and a soft light wrapped around the collars, it felt like a warm day.

Apollo smiled and was about to leave when Nico asked, "How'd you get away?"

"Hephaestus is a great guy." With a sunny smile, Apollo walked out of the room and flashed out.

There was a moment of silence until Hades asked, "So what now?"

REview


	8. Hades's nighmare

_**The Big Three CATS! Chapter 8**_

Do not own anything; au; ooc; not betaed they are lost.

Percy knew that one day he would return to the Underworld, he just did not expect it to look like this. In front of them was Cerberus with a crystal collar, ghouls wearing lipstick and high heels, not only that but the ghost instead of wearing grey cloaks now wore what looked like pink tutus.

"Please tell me this is some type of horrible nightmare!" Hades wailed from his place in front of his kneeling son.

"Sorry dad, but this is reality." Nico panted exhausted with helping the other four, shadow travel.

Percy looked at Nico with concern, he was breathing was heavy and he eyes were barely open.

"We need a place to rest." Percy said scouting the riverside with his eyes, all he saw was the river Styx, ghost, ghouls and Cerberus.

Hades looked unsure for a moment his ears pinning back, a quick glance at his son, determination lit his eyes, his ears shot forward, and he growled.

"I know a place, follow me!"

Hades was off in a dash, he brothers after him, followed by Thailia and Percy carrying an already asleep Nico. He lead them away from the gate closer to the walls that surrounded the inner underworld, Percy could smell barbecue cooking. Hades sharply turns and comes to a stop, the rest piled behind him staring at the palace in front of them.

The palace was surprisingly cheerful in an underworld way, it was made of marble. Pillars held up a slanted gold tiled roof, towers spiraled up; the door was made of melted gems, colors of all types blurring and blending.

Hades stepped forward and suddenly Greek fire flared as the porch light, the inside of the house glowed with golden white light, it looked warm and inviting.

'_She could have lived here; they could have lived here and been safe.' _Hades shook his head, no use dwelling on what ifs.

The windows were big and open, small jewels created a pathway. As the strange team followed Hades to the door, Thailia was amazed to see, the door was making a rainbow. The light from inside was coming through the door and was creating an aurora type effect.

Thailia opened the door and allowed the cats to go in first. The demigods followed into the cats into a cream-colored living room. The floor was a soft velvet carpet; it felt wonderful under the gods paws. Thailia and Percy kicked off their shoes on the mate; Thailia then moved over to Percy and took of the sleeping Nico's shoes.

"This way!" Hades voice called out down a hall, he voice sounded strangely ruff.

Thailia made eye contact with Percy then walked to the white couch where Zeus and Poseidon were lounging. Percy sighed and walked with sock cover feet through the living room. His eyes darted around taking in the wooden walls, the softly glowing torches, the glass table, bookshelf and cozy chairs. They even had one of those old fashion radios and an old TV.

"I didn't know he cared so much for her." Percy heard Zeus mutter as he passed the couch.

Percy knew they meant Nico's mother, he thoughts fell on he own mother as he passed a white and grey kitchen.

"_**He offered to stop the tide for me."**_

'_I wonder what Hades offered Maria?' _Percy thought as he entered a small room.

It was sky blue with a small floating flame acting as the sun in the east corner. The carpet was white and soft as Percy padded across it. The bed was a Mickey Mouse spread, Hades hopped onto the bed, next to an ivory table with a cold glass of water in it.

Percy placed Nico on the bed and tugged the blankets from under him.

"He must be really out of it." Percy whispered as he covered Nico up.

"Tuck to corners under him, he sleep better like that." Hades said dark eyes never leaving the sleeping form of his son.

Percy did as he was told; he patted Nico on the head.

"Sleep tight cousin."

As he straitened his eyes fell on a toy chest that was overflowing with old toys. With a jolt, he realized this was a little kid's room. Not just a little kid's room, a little boy's room. Percy swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat as he made his way to the door. Ignoring the humming/purring sound behind him.

Hades heard the door shut behind Percy as he watched his son sleep. His son, the only living connection to Maria. His daughter that looked so much like her, that it hurt to see her, but had his personality, was a spirit that wondered constantly, she did not even come to see him anymore. Maria herself was in her own home, she could not visit because of Persephone and he had no time to spare for a memory.

His heart ached at the thought; he never had time for his loved ones, never mind that stupid law. Then there was Nico he living heir, the boy that looked like him but acted like Maria. He was not sure what hurt more, the reminder of his lost love or the fact he was turning Nico into himself by acting so cold to him.

Hades sighed and laid himself beside his son listening to his brothers, niece and nephew walking around and talking. After a while, he fell asleep.

Hades jerked awake as he son shot up.

"W-Where are we?" Nico panted as he looked around the shadows letting him see.

"Were in your room, in the house I planed to provide you mother with if she had…"

Nico nodded in understating, he stretched and got up.

"Are you ready to get your old body back?"

Hades nodded, so they walked out of their room. The group ate breakfast and checked to see if they were all ready. Assuming they, were they walked out of the house and stood in front of the wall to heaven.

"What do we do now?" Thailia asked looking at the set faces.

"We can try to sneak past all the security." Percy suggested, though from the look on his face he did not like his own plan.

Nico groaned at the thought, they would be captured and placed in a cell faster then the wind gods could travel.

The gods stared up at their children with wonder. Even if they had known for centuries that demigods, went to war and fought for their lives everyday. It was strange to see them planning with grim determination. Not to mention their clear feelings that everything would go wrong.

Hades turned to the wall and said, "That will not be necessary."

The others watched as Hades placed his paws on the wall.

"Open." Hades demanded and to the groups amazement the wall melted and moved away from his touch, just enough for the group to slip through.

"Wow, you dad has all the tricks here." Percy said Nico looked at him as if he was stupid.

"No duh."

Percy was about to comment when Poseidon head butted his leg, Percy looked down into identical sea green eyes.

"Let's go son."

Percy nodded and followed the others through the door, they looked as round as it closed behind them.

Homes from every era littered green/grey grass. Smoky sunlit fell on smiling spirits that were having picnics on blankets by the lake where the Islands of the Blessed resided. Thailia lead the way to the others side crossing an old dirt road, Zeus padded along beside her, followed by Percy and Poseidon.

Nico got ready to follow, along with Hades when a sweet voice stopped them.

"Nico?"

Nico turned to see a woman that looked like a grown Bianca.

"Mom?"

The woman smiled blindingly, tears gathered in her eyes and fell onto her coffee warm cheeks.

"My baby, my Nico!" Maria ran forward and tried to hug him, only to dissipate into smoke. Nico shivered and stepped into the dirt road, stray bits of gravel crunching under his shoes.

Maria looked let down that she could not hug her youngest child. However, that did not stop her from trying to exemplify all of her love for him in her smile and eyes.

"Nico, look at you! So grown and handsome, you have to be beating those girls off with a stick!"

Nico briefly looked down at the ground in embarrassment, getting a glimpse of Hades staring at Maria with love and devotion. Nico looked up again toward his mom's bright face she was glowing with happiness.

"Nico?"

"Bianca?" Nico gasped as he turned to look down the road.

The shimmering form of his sister made its way to stand beside him.

"How are you?" Bianca asked, it could mean a million and one ways and all Nico could say was, "I'm fine."

"Nico, Bianca, you should come to my house. I can show you around; we can trade stories and eat together. You father might be able to stop by and even if he doesn't we can have a family dinner like old times." Maria said in such a hopeful way, it seemed painful. As if all, her hopes and dreams road on this one thing.

Nico developed a wistful expression. The hope that filled him was bone crushing, he wanted to so bad. To stay here with Bianca and his mother, to spend his life and after life with them. He wanted to belong, to be a family, to taste happiness and the love of a family again.

"Nico hurry up!" Thailia called to him.

Reality crashed down upon him in a cruel way. Nico felt tears prick his eye as he realized that he could not do that, he had a job to do. Before he could build up the foolish hope that his dad would let him visit, he reminded himself that it was not possible, besides his dad hated him.

"I'm sorry, but…" Nico's throat tightened around the rest of the sentence choking it to death.

"We understand Nico, be safe." Bianca told Nico a proud understanding lighting her eyes as she placed a hand on their mother's shoulder.

Nico nodded and whispered, "I love you."

Then he turned and ran toward Percy and the others not noticing Hades was not following him.

Bianca watched as Nico ran off to do his duty as a demigod. She pulled a sobbing Maria into her arms; it hurt her too knowing that Nico was lost to them. At least until he died, and fates help Hades if he did not allow them to see him then.

They didn't take any notice of the cat that was staring at their crying forms, so it came to a great shock when it said in Hades voice, "We'll be back to visit soon and if all goes well we can do this more then once."

The two girls started at the black cat that ran after Nico.

Hades fell into step beside Nico and said, "Will see them again."

A choked sob was his answer as he sped past his son, Hades made it to the wall where the group was waiting. Telling the wall to form a door and open, he and the other gods lead the way out. Percy and Thailia waited for Nico, they did not mention the tears that were falling uncontrollable from his eyes. They just walked closer offering him their support, Nico found himself suddenly very grateful to have his cousins by his side. The group walked in silence, after a while they would be at the mouth of Tartarus and it would be then they would decide what to do.

Review


	9. THE END! 3,916 words!

_**The Big Three CATS! Chapter 9**_

Do not own anything; au; ooc; not betaed they are lost.

The demigods and godly cats arrived at the mouth of Tartarus. They stared into the yawning mouth of hell; darkness swallowed all light. It was so dark it looked like a solid mass, if it was not for the cold breeze smelling of decay and death coming up they would have thought they could have walked upon the darkness.

"So, now what?" Thailia asked staring into the dark. _'I wish I had a glow stick or something.'_

"I don't know." Nico said still feeling gloomy about leaving his family. "I can't shadow travel you down there. Dad blocked my powers from being able to shadow travel anywhere near here."

Thailia, Zeus, Poseidon and Nico all turned to look at Hades who was glaring at the pit. Feeling the eyes on him, he turned his head. The four of them noticed that Hades's hair was standing on end and a faint growling was coming from his throat.

"Can you blame me?" They had the feeling if he could he would be raising an eyebrow.

"Well….No." Zeus said and he was about to suggest they have Hades try to shadow travel them down into the abyss when something interrupted him.

"Come on dad." Percy said as he scooped Poseidon up with no warning. He stuffed he had down his shirt. "Try to hold on okay?"

Poseidon pocked his head out of his son's dark blue shirt. "What do you? OMG WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Percy had placed his foot into Tartarus and was lowering his body down the cliffs edge. Thalia and Nico stared at Percy not moving an inch to stop him or join him. Percy looked up at them sea green eyes pocking just above the rim.

"What are you guys waiting for? We'll never get anything done if we just stand here talking about what we're going to do."

The two grudging agreed the snapped up their godly parent and began the descent. They traveled down into the darkness as they traveled Thalia got even more nerves. As she got more nerves, her powers started acting up.

"What the hell was that?" Shouted Percy as a bolt of light sliced the darkness right next to him. Bright lights flashed and blinked in his eyes, for a moment he could not see. He could hear Nico groaning with pain, complaining about the splitting headache he now had.

Percy looked up at were the bolt had came from. Poseidon looked as well ready to blame Zeus, but the words died in throat. Thalia was shaking and shivering above them, she was glowing lightning flashing in her hair, sparks bolted off her skin.

Nico yelped as a bolt hit his left hand. He jerked as electricity spread through his body, his hands slipped and he fell several feet into the darkness. He couldn't scream, couldn't breath as he hurtled down away from Percy and Thalia. He saw Percy looking down at him yelling his name.

"NICO!" Percy yelled his heart stopping as Nico was swallowed by darkness. Thoughts crowded his head his baby cousin was most likely dead. Despair filled him and he heard Thalia sobbing above him. Rage crashed upon him like a tidal wave, mixing with the rage was fear for himself Thalia and despair for Nico.

"Thalia!" Percy roared a deep voice coming from his chest; it was so powerful he could feel it rumble under his skin. "Calm yourself before you kill us both!"

Thalia's eyes snapped open tears still running down her face; she had never heard Percy sound like that in all the time she knew him. She felt the earth move beneath her head. A calm wash over her as Percy yelled again.

"You're a daughter of Zeus! Act like the strong person you are!"

Thalia's eyes filled with determination, he was right they had a job to do. As she calmed down the sparks stopped flying, her tears stopped falling. However, the lighting in her hair kept going providing them with the light they needed. Thalia started to climb down or she tried to, the wall was still shaking. Below her, she could hear Poseidon telling Percy to calm down. It must have worked because the shaking stopped.

Thalia climbed down until she was right next to Percy. She turned her head the light coming from her head shining light on the tear tracks on his face.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked, wondering what made his thick-skinned cousin cry like that.

Percy chocked, he could not get the words out, he could not breathe, and all he could do was think in turmoil. Thalia looked around blue eyes shining with confusion, "Where's Nico?" She asked, only for Percy to choke out.

"Gone."

"Gone? Gone were?" She asked dread filling her; it was one type of fear to be descending into Tartarus, a completely different fear to know one of your own was missing while you were descending into Tartarus.

"He fell." Poseidon said bluntly, he did not have time for his niece's feelings. His son was distressed and had to be calmed, however because of that bluntness he felt Zeus glaring at him.

Thalia froze, in that instance everything hurt. One of the only people who could understand her and Percy and the burden they bared. Not to mention how close they have become, it was like losing Jason all over again.

Zeus looked up at his daughter worry making his whiskers twitch. Thalia's face was red, tears were gathering once more in her eyes. Zeus was going to tell her to use the collar when a voice interrupted him.

"Why are you guys crying?"

"What?" Both elder demigods snapped their head toward the voice. Nico was hanging on to the rocky side, right next to Percy. Dark brown eyes glittered as he saw the shocked faces of his cousins/brother/sister figures.

"But- You- Darkness- Thalia- Lighting- Fell- Dead- HUH?" Percy stumbled; he could not get his brain and mouth to connect. Luckily, Nico understood what he wanted to ask.

"I feel and dad shadow traveled me up here."

There was a collective oh, when Poseidon snapped at Hades.

"Wait! You can shadow travel? Why the heck didn't you shadow travel all of us down there, instead of making our kids climb down a dangerous cliff?"

Hades mumbled embarrassed, "I did not know I had the power left to do that."

"Well, can you try?" Zeus asked annoyed, he did not want his daughter climbing down a cliff of doom.

"I can try, I make no guarantees though." Hades replied then focused on the shadows around them.

One moment they were near the top of the cliff, the next they were just a hop toward the bottom.

Thalia looked down and wrinkled her nose. "Ewww, what is that stuff?"

Under them waiting for the demigods to wade through it was a dark river like substance. Except it was purple, there was unidentifiable clumps of things floating down the "river", it had the consistence of sludge and it smelled bad.

"It kind of reminds me of that pokemon Grimer." Percy said looking over his shoulder at the "river".

The others did not comment on that, it could have opened a whole lot of confusion. Hades looked down from his son's shoulders; unlike Percy, the others had not shoved their dad down their shirts like a naughty five year old trying to sneak a toy.

"That would be countless monsters from all over the world reforming so they can terrorize demigods and some humans once again."

"This is what happens to monsters after they explode like a sand dune with a home made bomb under it?" Percy said blinking his eyes at his kitty uncle.

"Number one, what did you think happened to the monster after they were defeated? They just pop out of the ground like daises after a well-earned vacation? Number two, nice description and how would you know what a sand dune explosion looks like?" Hades asked eyeing Percy, trying to figure him out.

Percy blinked and looked at the ten eyes staring at him. "I pled the fifth."

Zeus opened his mouth to ask more questions.

"Dad," he looked at his daughter. "Sometimes it's better to just leave it alone."

With that, all three kids jumped into the slimy river. As soon as the water seeped into their shoes, socks and into their pants, the demigods released screams of pain. They felt their skin melting from their bone. They clenched their teeth and squeezed tear-filled eyes shut.

"If you children had waited I would have warned you that the river though harmless to immortals and monsters is extremely dangerous to demigods." Poseidon said worry setting in as his son and friends whimpered in pain.

"You have to get moving! If you stay still to long the flesh will be ripped form your bones…well faster then it will if you're moving." Hades exclaimed eyes wide, at that the demigods started moving. The godly cats moved to their children's arms, trying to offer as much comfort as they could.

With every step, the demigods noticed that the clothes on their figure seemed to be melting and falling apart at the same time. Any exposed flesh was warming, turning into a light pink that would with time turn red.

Zeus tried to transform into a bird, thinking if he could make himself large enough then he could carry them. However, he found he was stuck in his cat form.

"Why can't I transform!"

"It's the locks on this place." the gods turned to Hades, their kids listened in though they were a bit preoccupied with forcing one foot in front of the other. "All powers not born into the demigod or not godly given powers can not be used here. It is so no one can escape, at least not easily. And since our limited morphing abilities are not completely normal godly powers we can't use them."

"So why could you shadow travel?" Poseidon asked through comforting purrs.

"My powers are connected to the underworld including this place; still I don't think I have enough energy in this form to do anything."

They gods fell silent; knowing all they could do was watch as their children struggle through these deadly waters.

Time pasted and the demigods continued their track with gasps and whimpers of pain. Their skin had turned from pink to red to a darker red and now had blisters forming. It was painful and if they survived, it would probably scar.

"Look!" Zeus pointed with his tail at a small cave in the cliff side. The demigods surrounded the cave and Hades took a deep breath the sent of flowers, the sea and mountain air filled his lungs.

"Why dose that tunnel smell like our wives?" Poseidon asked feeling strangely paranoid. Like Amphitrite was going to pop out of nowhere and make him dance the hula. In a coconut bra and a grass skirt, then make Percy dress as a pretty pretty princess and make him sing "I feel pretty, so pretty~!" while dancing like a ballerina.

"It's probably where the antidote is. Let's go!" Zeus that said as he jumped from his daughters arms, the water though it stunk was warm like nice bath on a cold day.

"I don't think we should leave our kids here alone." Hades said uncomfortably glancing around at the body parts of monsters floating down the river, and eyeball that was going by blinked at him. "If monsters form and attack, they can't be killed here. Our kids will be at a disadvantage."

"It's fine." Percy gritted out. "I doubt we will be attacked by monster pulp. Just go in get the antidote and we can go home."

The gods reluctantly agreed and slipped into the hole as soon as they did a strange barrier appeared before the opening.

"W-what do you think that's for?" Gasped out Nico, he was shaking the strain of everything was becoming too much. The other two were shaking too; they could feel their legs being relentlessly attacked by the acid water. Remembering what Hades said, they began to march in place.

A short time passed as the marched in silence, which was broken when a growl that sounded behind them. The demigods turn slowly to see what seemed to be a mix match of monsters in one body. It had the head of a hellhound, the body of a hydra, the claws and wings of a dragon and it was not alone. All around was a mix match of monsters, none of their body parts they had assembled matched the only one that was a complete match was the Minitor.

The demigods had stopped matching. Their eyes dilated, breathe quickened and they tensed ready to spring. Adrenalin took over the demigods everything became sharper. The pain of their legs fades as they readied themselves for battle.

As Percy pulled out his pen, he said, "If we don't make it. I just want you two to know I love you guys."

Nico drew out his sword. "It's a good day to die."

Thalia pressed her bracelet and let Argus form, the monsters took a step back from the shield. In her other hand she summoned her spear. "We lived together, ate together, fought together…We might as well die together and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ditto." Percy and Nico said and with that, they charged.

The gods crawled through the tight space; it did not even allow them to turn their head much less turn around. Hades was crawling in front, quite at home in this dark cramped place though he wished it were not quite as wet as it was. His fur was starting to smell like wet cat. Poseidon and Zeus however were not faring so well. Both were feeling very claustrophobic; however, Poseidon at least had the comfort of the water. Zeus was not so lucky, both brothers bore it anyway just concentrating on moving forward.

The gods froze as a clash resounded through the cave. Then a pained scream followed, then the roar of some type of monster.

"Dammit!" Hades curse, part of him was glade in this form they could not cause disasters when they cursed. "I knew this would happen."

"What should we do?" Poseidon asked his ears folding back at all the horrible possibilities running through his head.

Zeus's eyes widened with terror as he hear Percy yell, "THALIA!"

"We have to go back!"

"We can't there's no room to turn around, besides what help would we be. We are not at full power what would we do? Hiss at the enemy, while our kids are being torn apart in front of us?" Hades snapped at Zeus, "Our best bet is to find the potion so we can turn back to normal and save them. Now move! Double time!"

The gods picked up their speed and soon the straight tunnel turned into a semicircular room that branched off into three different ways. One tunnel went to the left, one to the right and one straight ahead. Zeus sniffed the air and asked, "Dose anyone smell fog?"

Poseidon took a whiff, "Yeah and a sea breeze."

"Flowers." Hades stated his eyes narrowing, "Our wives must have laid down another trap for us."

"As if being cats wasn't the best part." Zeus said sarcastically rolling his eyes; he padded over and said next to Hades with Poseidon next to him.

They were about to try the left tunnel when a scream of pain echoed from the tunnel behind them.

"Percy are you okay?" Nico's voice yelled they could hear his sword bouncing off some type of armor.

Poseidon strained his ear but he could hear no answer, only Thalia's call to protect the entrance, the movement of the kids and the monsters closing in.

"Percy." Poseidon whispered to fearful to yell he jerked around and ran toward the entered tunnel only to slam into an invisible barrier. The barrier glowed blue as it threw Poseidon onto his side.

"What mischief has those heathens wrought?" Poseidon groused as he rose from the dirt made floor. As he stood up Zeus huffed out a laugh, on one side Poseidon was brown with dirt on the other he was black with a bluish hint.

"Hey, Shakespeare just so thou know thy brother Hades has sallied off to left breach." Zeus said in a mocking tone. No matter what time or what situation there was always time to poke fun at your siblings. Zeus chuckled as he followed Hades into the tunnel.

"Shut up." Poseidon muttered as he gave chase. Only as soon as they each too three steps in all three howled in pain and surprise. Vines of different plants wrapped around them. Thorns dunged into their legs, ivy vines coiled tightly around their bellies and necks, cutting off most of their movement and their breathing. Cactus needles shot from all around digging into fur as daises were shoved into yowling mouths and noses.

They clawed their way out and spent some time picking needles out of their skin. Zeus and Poseidon sent dirty looks toward Hades.

"What, it's not like you can control you wives either."

The other two grumbled as the made their way to the right tunnel. The three looked at the darkness with caution; warily taking the first step in was Poseidon. He walked four more steps and noting happened, the sea breeze just got stronger and made him a little home sick. He turned his head and nodded to his brothers, who nodded back and one after the other followed him. They were half way down the tunnel when a roar came from ahead.

"That dose not sound good." Poseidon said, "Ya think?" Hades criticized, his ears pinning back.

"Well at least it's not Hera's trap, she would use Zeus's lighting and sap us." Poseidon snapped back before this could turn into a fight Zeus piped up.

"Bros I think we should RUN!" He yelled as water rushed from the darkness, before they could move a muscle they were swept away into the old chamber.

Once the water died down the gods except Poseidon were left sputtering.

"Are they trying to kill us?" Zeus yelled in anger.

"No, just punish us for the same thing their always mad about."

The big three growled and stumbled along, thinking with every step they were about to be sapped as they tracked through the only tunnel left. They made it to a cavern, each of them twitching a bit from hearing the sounds of their children being ceaseless attacked by monsters.

A vile that glowed purplish pink and was in the shape of a heart sat upon a flat rock, the only elevated thing in the room. Zeus took a step forward carefully; he did not want to set off a trap.

"Forget this!" Hissed Hades as he shadow traveled right next to the vile with one flick of his tail he knocked the vile into the air and let the potion rain down on all three of them.

-With the demigods-

Percy panted as he held his sword in a lose grip, his strength was gone he could barely see and the burns he suffered were worse bits of his flesh were floating off. Thalia and Nico had already fallen knocked unconscious and floated down the river face down with numerous wounds marring their flesh.

'_Great, I'm going to look like a zombie when I get out of here.' _Percy thought as he mustered just enough strength took block the attack of a Harpy claw. He never noticed the tentacle that shot through his stomach and tossed him into the air. As he fell bleeding to the river of acid with monsters waiting for him he saw three bright lights shooting out of the hole his dad and uncles went through then everything went black.

Percy groaned as he opened his eyes to his surprise nothing hurt, but his surrounding did not look like the underworld. For one it was completely white and it smelled like a hospital.

"Bout time you woke up kelp head." Thalia's voice sounded to his right.

He turned his head and saw Thalia and Nico sitting on the bed next to him playing a card game, both wearing white hospital gowns. They two sustained no injures, Percy sat up and stared at them.

"What happened?" He asked green eyes flickering around the room; it looks like the infirmary at Camp except more high-tech.

"Apollo told us that our dads got us out, they punished their wives…" Thalia began and Nico continued.

"Hera someplace in the form of a mouse in a pet store waiting for someone to buy her. Zeus is with holding the antidote until further notice."

Thalia picked up her cards and place one down onto a stack in front of her. "Hades banned any plants from the underworld; in fact Persephone is to stay in her wing of the castle with no beauty around her. Only coldness, darkness and her mother force feeding her cereal. Got any threes?"

"Gold fish." Nico answered and was about to continue when Thalia said, "It's Go Fish."

"What?"

"The saying it's Go Fish. Your suppose to say Go Fish not Gold fish."

"Whatever. Anyway Poseidon put his wife under house arrest and Triton is free to go where he wishes, however he is suppose to show you the way too your dad's palace anytime you want to visit. Though I think your dad might just send a servant and let him do as he pleases."

Percy blinked, "Why and what happened to our wounds?"

Thalia put down her cards and looking Percy in the eye said, "Apollo healed our wounds, however the river that gave us those burns prevented him from healing us completely he had to leave some imperfection so he left scares. Luckily it was just our legs that took that much damage and he was able to completely heal our other sunburns and wounds."

Nico let Percy see his leg; it was shiny white and looked bumpy. "Aphrodite said she's working on a cream to make our burns disappear, but I'm not sure it's kind of cool. How many demigods can say they waded down the river in Tartarus and lived?" Nico said as he ran his hand down the scars.

"So what's this about my dad letting me visit?" Percy asked after shaking his head in amusement at Nico.

"Zeus said he can't erase the old laws, if he did bad things would happen." Thalia said looking somewhat creeped out that Nico was stroking his leg.

"Bad?"

"Like titans rising, gods vanishing, world ending."

"Bad."

"Yeah, so he found a way around it." Said Nico, "He set up a rule that campers can visit Olympus once a month for educational reasons, learn more about their roots or something."

"Your dad said the same thing and want you to come down any time. That and he has odd jobs for you so it's not against the rules, if it catches on you might see Thalia carrying thunderbolts to her dad."

"Shut up, death for brains." Thalia said laughing hitting Nico on the arm.

"Sounds good." Percy smiled, things seemed to be looking up.

The End


End file.
